


As it once was, so it shall remain...

by lola381pce



Series: A Daily Dose of Phlint [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Daily Phlint, Death, Hope, Love, M/M, Reapers, Sadness, Self-Sacrifice, Selfless Clint, Selfless Phil, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce





	As it once was, so it shall remain...

This was an easy assignment. The outcome never changed. Year after year. Decade after decade. Century after century. That’s why it was _never_ given to a new reaper to cut their teeth on – too much could go wrong. Souls would be lost and won on it… literally. Death always handled this one personally.

 

*** 

 

 **Barton’s been compromised.**  

As soon as he knows, Coulson begins to bargain. Not him. Please not him. I’ll do anything, just please let him be okay. Please. 

Later, much later as he moves swiftly down through the helicarrier he feels The Presence beside him along with a feeling of déjà vu. It’s not the trickster, Loki, although he knows he too is on board. Neither is it a malicious entity. It’s something else. Something he’s expecting even though he couldn’t say why.

>> _Will you change places with him?_ <<

“Gladly."

>> _Will you give your life for him?_ <<

He gives a little half-smile. “Willingly.”

>> _So be it. As it once was, so it shall remain._ <<

The Presence is gone when Coulson takes on the trickster and dies for a worthy cause.

 

*** 

 

**Coulson’s down…**

Over and over he hears those words in his head. And when he does, Barton begins to plead his case. Not him. Please not him. He is the best of us, the most noble of us. Please.

Later, much later when the battle is over and won as he looks at himself in the mirror for the first time since he learned of the other’s passing, he feels The Presence by his side and welcomes it. They have met many times before and he’s ready once again. He’s always ready.

He’s asked the same questions. He gives the same answers. And Death recites the words.

>> _So be it. As it once was, so it shall remain._ <<

The Presence is gone when Barton saves the old man from falling rubble in the city and dies for a worthy cause.

 

***

 

Moments later, the cry of a new born in heard. Congratulations are given. What will you call him?

“Phillip,” his mother responds. 

Death smiles upon the child knowing the souls in his care are safe for another five decades. 

_As it once was, so it shall remain._


End file.
